Technical Field
This Patent Disclosure relates generally to touch-on-surface (ToS) input, such as for mobile communication devices, and more particularly to capacitive ToS sensing.
Related Art
In mobile devices (and other equipment), capacitive ToS technology is used to provide input/control to a device with a display (glass) panel/screen.
Capacitive ToS sensing detects XY position and movement of a finger (body) touch on a ToS touch surface defined by the display panel. Capacitive ToS sensing is based on a capacitive electrode disposed behind and spaced from the ToS display surface, and driven to project an electric sensing field in the direction of the ToS display surface, so that touch input through the ToS display surface is detected as a changed in capacitance measured by the capacitive electrode.
While this Background information references mobile communication devices, the Disclosure is more generally directed to applications of capacitive ToS sensing.